Moonbeam
by chickadee24
Summary: When a new kind is discovered it puts the Cullens in danger. The kind is able to raise certain people. When a raid of threatners of the Cullens is made, like Royce Kings and Charles Evenson, they are warned that they are only after Esme to kill her.
1. Warnings

"_Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Charles's voice boomed as he shoved me against the wall. I felt my knees shaking. I was glad the power had gone out because of the horrible storm outside so I couldn't see his face scowling at me. It really scared me at the same time because I couldn't predict what was coming next. Then I remembered: I didn't look up from my feet. My right cheek was stinging in pain as I fell to the floor. _He slapped me. _I thought in fear._

"_Now no one is going to be here to protect you." He snarled. I whimpered. Then he punched me knocking me out cold on the floor of our living room._

"Honey?" I heard an angelic voice break me from my thoughts. I looked up at Carlisle to see his gold eyes trying to figure out what I had been thinking about for so long. I forced a smile because of my thoughts of Charles kept coming back as if to threaten me. Maybe they were just trying to haunt me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me sitting down on the side of the bed next to me. "I'm fine." I said sighing. I hated lying to him, but at the moment I didn't want to tell him why.

"Carlisle!" I heard Edward yell from down stairs. Carlisle got up from the bed and went out the door. I got up behind him a couple seconds later. I walked down the stairs and entered into the living room seeing someone I've never seen before. She had perfectly straight black hair, a pale face, and purple eyes. I've never seen a vampire with purple eyes, because they couldn't have that color of eyes, could they?

"Everyone, this is Ezabelle." Edward announced. Ezabelle seemed totally unaware of the fact she was being introduced to a different family because by the look on her face she looked, _scared_. She wasn't scared of us, but most likely of something worse.

"Ezabelle, what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked surprisingly. He walked over to hug her and she hugged him back. I kept wondering how they knew each other. Carlisle was over 600 years old and Ezabelle looked about fourteen.

"Well, I have some bad news." She spoke for the first time in a worried tone. Her voice had a familiar accent to it like someone I knew, but I couldn't put a finger on it.

"Bad news? You've wasted your time. We've been through enough." Emmett said sitting on the couch.

"Nothing like this." Ezabelle said. Edward tensed. He looked her with angry eyes.

"Nope nothing like this." He hissed through his teeth looking at all of us. I started to get worried. We've been through enough as Emmett had put it, but what could be worse?

"I'm Carlisle's sister." Ezabelle began. I froze. Carlisle never told me he had a sister.

"In the year 1568 there was a new branch of creatures created known as the Spirit Masters. They could raise spirits whenever they wanted to. This creation was made by Aro who made a certain vile that could make you raise people from the dead." She said glancing at the floor every once in a while then back at us.

"I was one of the first who got tested on in the year of 1622 when I was fourteen years old. Being a spirit master you're invincible. Our kind has no weakness in the world. One spirit master however was a deep concern to most of us. He has no name and no identity as Aro had put it meaning he never shows himself. We never actually knew if he was she. Anyways, he decided to make a raid. Aro always hated you guys right?" she asked us seeming to change the subject.

"I guess you could put that way." Rosalie said sounding unsure of herself.

"Aro made the evil spirit master raise certain people in this year making whoever he raised spirit masters. Some are good and some are very horrible. The bad part is they have everything to do with this family. They want one of you dead." She had said clenching her fists. Everyone froze at the thought of one of the most powerful beings on earth coming after them.

"Do you want to know the names of the people or do you want to be surprised?" Ezabelle asked us all. I knew that I didn't want to be surprised to see who was attacking I wanted to know right off.

"Can you please tell us?" I heard Bella ask quietly.

"Alright," Ezabelle began making the same face Carlisle does whenever he's trying to state something, "Elizabeth Masen," Edward smiled at the thought of seeing his mother, "Bree Tanner," I recognized the name, but I kind of forgot who she was. "and Mackenzie Platt." Ezabelle ended. Excitement boiled up inside of me. They raised my sister! I couldn't believe it. I didn't show my excitement though because I knew bad people were going to be mentioned.

"Well the first is Maria on Jaspers behalf," Jasper tensed and Alice snarled, "they also raised Royce Kings," Rosalie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while Emmett rubbed her back, "then Dad," Ezabelle said through clenched teeth looking at Carlisle. "And then there's," Ezabelle started to speak, but then she looked at me with a pair of purple sympathetic eyes. "Charles Evenson." I knew if I could pass out I would. Fear covered my body as I knew all eyes were on me. I was speechless as much as I wanted to react. I didn't dare look at anyone. Too add on to the tension in the room Alice screamed and held her forehead. Jasper wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you see?" he whispered in her ear.

"Ezabelle isn't kidding they're searching for Esme." She said looking down.

"I never mentioned _who _they're coming after." Ezabelle said emphasizing the word "who".

"When were you going to mention who they were searching for?" I heard Carlisle snarl.

"Beh, mi avrebbe se la tua famiglia sarebbe solo essere tranquillo!" Ezabelle yelled.

"Mai parlare della mia famiglia in questo modo!" Carlisle yelled back.

"Carlisle, Merda zitto!" she yelled.

Carlisle had a face that I knew she had insulted him. I didn't know what to say.

"Anyways the twins were risen as well and will be coming here tonight. Trova il tuo protettore proprio per tua moglie o lei è maledettamente dannati." Ezabelle said shaking her head. She left the room and we all heard the door slam. Silence filled the air and no one moved. No one had ever heard Carlisle get that mad and actually mad enough to speak in Italian. I sat down on the couch thinking about what I just witnessed and about Charles actually being alive and looking for me.

"Mom?" I heard Alice break the silence just to see if I was okay. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came. I felt cold lips touch my forehead.

"It's going to be all right." Carlisle said to me grabbing my hand. "Non ti preoccupare amore mio Ti proteggerò." He whispered to me in Italian.

"In English." I said wanting to know what he had said to me so sweetly.

"Don't worry my love I'll protect you."


	2. Cliff

**Hey guys its me again! Sorry about the short chapter! Once the story gets going the chapters will get longer! **

_Ezabelle's POV _

"What did Carlisle say?" Carrie one of the twins asked. Carrie was a 26 year old spirit master with blonde hair and black highlights thanks to the hair color mix of her father and her mother.

"Non, disse nulla davvero, anche quando la moglie Esme sembrava lei sapeva che era avvitato." Ezabelle said leaning against the birch tree crossing her arms.

""Stai scherzando!" yelped Carrie covering her mouth.

Kyle, the other twin who had the same hair color of Carlisle jumped out of the tree and said, "Serves the pretty girl right. She's going to need less attention then she's going to get."

"We need to go to a gathering near the cliff in Ashland everyone is going to be there." Carrie said putting a strand of hair behind her ear. A gust of wind blew and that was a sign that we needed to go. Then I remembered something when I was using my power on Esme.

"Didn't Esme jump off the cliff in Ashland?" I asked them.

"We'll find that out tonight I guess." Kyle said picking up soil and closing his eyes. Using his incredible power of being able to track people by where they have been recently, Kyle slowly took his finger and made circles in the ground. "We should start heading south." He said kneeling down. I wanted use my power, but I couldn't find anyone to look up their past.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After running the long distance I craved venom. The food chain for creatures was very different. It goes Spirit Masters, Vampires, Humans, Animals, Insects, and so on. As we reached the clearing where the cliff there was Aro and 7 other familiar figures were lined up as if waiting for us. Three were on one side of Aro and three on the other. One girl who looked in her teens had bright violet eyes and caramel colored hair that was so long it draped down to her hips. Just by the hair color I knew at instant that was Mackenzie. Another girl had dark brown hair and there was an older looking woman with bronze colored hair like Edward. The other four had scowls on their face. There was only one woman and I knew she was Spanish. Immediately I recognized my dad with his black hair and dark purple eyes showing the sign that he's killed many vampires. Then one next to him I knew was Royce because of when I looked at Rosalie's past. The last one I felt like ripping him apart myself. With his brown hair and purple eyes showing hatred at the three of us I knew he was Charles.

"Oh I'm so happy for you to join us Cullens." Aro said in a greeting voice. Kyle nodded as if agreeing that it was a pleasure to see him.

"¿Podemos matar a los tres de ellos ahora?" The Spanish woman said. Then I remembered, _Wasn't Maria a Spanish woman? _

"You can speak in English." Carrie said to Maria glaring at her.

Mackenzie had a scared face on her. "We're all over populated. Too many of us; we can all die by the cause and effect of what's about to happen." She cried. I wasn't sure whether or not Esme's past had anything to do with Mackenzie other than she was the only person in Esme's life who actually cared for her. I had a strong feeling Mackenzie had a power of some type of intelligence.

"Aro do you mind if we can have these three girls." I said gesturing to them.

Aro looked from me to the girls. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"We know people who would want to see them." I said. I just realized what I had just said. Charles could've figured out that we knew Esme because who else would know Mackenzie that was alive?

Kyle thumped me on the back of the head.

"Oh go ahead, but watch your back so that way you can't get caught." Aro said as if testing us.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Esme's POV_

I sat on laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling. I still couldn't believe Charles was living and in the area of where I was and coming out to get me. I felt part of the bed sink in so I looked to my right and saw Carlisle lay down next to me.

"Are you alright, my love?" he asked me putting a caramel strand of hair behind my ear. This time I was going to tell the truth instead of just lying like I normally would have.

"No, I'm still thinking about Charles being back. I don't want him to hurt any of us especially you. I feel like this is all my fault." I said honestly fiddling with my wedding ring.

He sat up and pulled me onto his lap, "It wasn't your fault and don't argue with me saying it was."

I smiled then I remembered something my sister taught me to say in Latin since she figured it out herself. She was such the little genius, "Ego diligo vos in saecula saecula." I had just told him in Latin I'll love him forever and forever more and surprisingly he looked like he was trying to figure what I said.

He smiled and retorted back, "Video quomodo discere loqui latine?"

I giggled, "I don't know Latin. Mackenzie taught me how to say it to mom."

He nodded, "I see and did you know my younger sister can speak 50 languages fluently?"

I thought for a moment, "Ezabelle can speak fifty different languages."

"Yeah."

"Impressive." I said lying my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me and I felt safe and secure. I've wanted to ask him this question since yesterday.

"When Charles comes are you actually going to be willing to kill him?" I asked him. He hesitated then looked at me.

"I won't be willing, but I will do whatever it takes to make you safe again." He reassuringly. I believed him, but something inside of me told me this was going to end badly.

**Review! :)**


	3. Traumatized

**HEY GUYS! I have a lot of free time on my hands this week so expect more chapters being updated!**

_Carrie's POV_

With Elizabeth, Mackenzie, and Bree running behind us, we were rushing to the Cullens house. All of a sudden we heard thunder crack and we felt rain spitting from the sky. Mackenzie stopped and looked behind her.

"The voices are following." She said hauntingly. I hated how she could send shivers up your spine and she was only sixteen.

"What voices?" Elizabeth asked. Mackenzie's eyes seemed to wonder through the trees, up into the sky, then back down on to the ground.

Mackenzie's screams filled the air. She fell backwards as if something pushed her down.

I kneeled down next to her, "Mackenzie, what it is it?"

"They followed us." She whimpered.

"I don't understand." I heard Bree say. "I don't understand why they have to threaten to kill such innocent people. What did they do?"

I couldn't answer that question. I don't think anyone could.

Elizabeth spoke up and said with a confident voice, "They want revenge probably."

Kyle shook his head, "Stupid Charles wants his ex-wife back and Aro thinks that he should have her. Whoever the bloody spirit master was must not have a heart."

"Uh, technically we don't have hearts." Ezabelle said with a sarcastic tone. I wanted to smack her on the back of the head but Kyle beat me to it. Ezabelle rubbed the back of her head and mumbled something which sounded like it was in Japanese. I heard a twig crack and we all turned to the sound. It was Emmett.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" Ezabelle asked him. He looked at Mackenzie {who was still on the ground} for a moment then looked at us.

"Well, um, we were wondering when you guys were coming so I came to come look for you guys." He said. I couldn't believe.

"Are you insane? The four strongest people in the world are trying to hurt your mother and you're striding through the woods like it's no big deal? I mean what if they went around us? What if they came after you guys like Riley did a couple years ago." Ezabelle snapped.

"How do you know Riley?" Bree asked with a shaken voice.

"I looked it up through Jasper's past." Ezabelle said. I hated how she knew everything and everyone just because she could see people's past by looking at them in the eye. I can't do anything at all, no power what so ever! I hated the jealous feeling bubbling up inside of me.

"Those are probably the last things I would think of." Emmett said.

"Exspes." Ezabelle muttered. She had just said hopeless.

"They went back." Mackenzie said with a smirk.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Esme's POV_

I had been sitting on Carlisle's lap as he was saying soothing words to me.

"You do know that they're still going to come." I said to him closing my eyes trying to take out the image of Charles ripping Carlisle apart because of me.

"I know, but they haven't come _yet_." Carlisle said against the side of my neck. I wanted to go downstairs and talk to Alice to see if she had seen anything yet, but I knew Carlisle wasn't going to let me out of his sight. He even took time off work saying he has "the flu that's going around". I smiled at the excuse still.

"I love you." He said to me.

Those words had always made me melt. "I love you too."

I heard a knock on the door. I slid of Carlisle's lap and yelled, "Come in!"

Alice and Nessie came in. "The gang's here." Alice said. I tensed wasn't that a little late on notice.

"No, no, no, it's the good guys like your sister and them." Nessie said with her eyes sparkling. I got off the bed and Carlisle followed. I went down stairs to find a woman hugging Edward who I was guessing was Elizabeth. I saw a young girl leaning against the wall of the living room looking a little ashamed. I started walking towards her. Until Mackenzie jumped out in front of me.

"Esme!" she exclaimed excitingly. Her arms wrapped tightly around me. I hugged her back. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Then she let go, stood back, and looked at me funny. Edward walked over to her side as she fainted instantly. He caught her and picked her up.

"Has she ever fainted before?" Carlisle asked me.

"She never did when I was around." I told him honestly. I did remember her going through brain trauma.

"_Why is your damn sister here?" Charles slurred coming in the kitchen with a beer bottle in his hand. He threw the bottle which hit my sister's head and knocked her out cold. "Kenzie!" I yelled. "She doesn't matter right now."_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

"_They tested on her brain seeing if she was as smart as everyone said." Mom told me. "They toyed with her brain so much that it went odd and forever she will be a true genius with an IQ of 160."_

"I know she went through brain trauma at one point." I spoke up saying. Carlisle looked at me.

"How?" he asked.

"I know a couple of doctors played around with her mind to see how far the limits could go." I replied.

"If I could sneak her into the hospital I could run some tests to fix her before the raid comes." Carlisle said.

"Do it fast then." Alice said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They're planning on coming in three days." She replied.

"I'll run over tomorrow morning and see if I can get in the lab." Carlisle said.

"It would be easier if you didn't have the flu." I retorted smiling at the same time.

He smirked at me and wrapped his arm around me. I was worried about the three days. I would probably not talk and not move. I was scared now, but with Carlisle next to me I didn't know what to think.


	4. Makenzie's True Being

**Okay if you are wondering why I keep updating so quickly is because I had this idea for a while so I finally got it down **

_Carlisle's POV_

It was 3:00 AM as I drove into the hospital driveway.

"You're worried aren't you?" Mackenzie asked me without even looking at me.

"I'm many things, but worried isn't one of them." I said. I was concerned, terrified, and yet I knew what I was doing.

I got out of the car and put my hand on Mackenzie's back and led her to the entrance of the hospital. We hid behind a tree so no one could see us.

"My office is right there do you think you can check in and make up an excuse so you can go in to my office?" I asked her hopefully. She looked up at the window where my office was.

"Easy, Easy." She muttered to herself walking around the tree. I climbed up the tree and fortunately the window was open. I stepped in and I moved the paperwork on my desk aside. I looked in the closet trying to find everything I needed to see what was wrong with Mackenzie. When I set the stuff onto my desk I looked to find a yellow post-it note that read in red pen, "Give me back what was mine or her sister is mine. Your choice." I froze I knew who had written the note. It was Charles. They had made their way to Forks already. I wondered if they were waiting for two more days or not.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Normal POV_

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked.

Before Mackenzie answered she looked around.

"Miss?" the secretary asked again.

"Uh, I, um, stepped on glass. My brother got it out, but he said I might need to come here." Mackenzie said. The secretary looked at her funny because of her way speech. She sounded different and a little spacey.

"Name?" the secretary asked her getting her fingers ready to type in Mackenzie's name.

Mackenzie hesitated, "Delaney Willis."

"Date of birth?"

Mackenzie said nothing. She stared off into space.

"Date of birth?" the secretary repeated.

Mackenzie got up and dropped kick the nearest nurse. The nurse fell to the ground. The secretary looked horrified. Mackenzie ran up the wall, pounced off of it, and tackled a doctor. "Quick get a tranquilizer!" someone yelled. A doctor pulled the tranquilizer needle back and lunged for Mackenzie's arm. She grabbed the tranquilizer and sliced through a near-by nurse. Then, she kicked the nearest doctor in the face knocking him out. All the doctors and nurses that were in there were collapsed on the ground.

"Which one, which one?" Mackenzie muttered. She looked over the dead bodies by standing where she was. The patients were all just watching her terrified and were bounded to their seats by fear.

"I need a closer look I see." She said to herself taking off her shoes then her socks. Mackenzie closed her eyes and stepped over bodies. At points she stepped in a pool of blood. She pointed at one doctor knocked out.

"You." Mackenzie pointing at a patient.

"Me?" he asked in terror.

Mackenzie nodded with a small smirk on her face. She made a finger motion for the patient come closer. He did.

"Who is this?" she asked him walking closer at a nimble pace.

"Um, that's Dr. Reynolds." The patient said.

"He did it." Mackenzie said looking at the body. She kicked it lightly. "I must go." She said skipping along the halls leaving blood foot prints behind her.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Carlisle's POV_

I was wondering what was taking Mackenzie so long. Finally I heard feet hit the floor.

"I'm here." She said.

"I see." I said smiling.

"You got a note from him didn't you?" she questioned with a no emotion accent to her voice.

I nodded.

She sat in my desk chair. I didn't know how she did it, but she knew I wasn't doing it anywhere else because people would know someone came in. I pushed the hair out of her face. She squinted her eyes shut.

"No pain no gain." She said to me softly.

I put numbing cream on her forehead and grabbed the needle.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"More than ever." She said brightly.

I put the needle into the side of her forehead just above her left eye, hoping to find a hole of the previous time she did this. I found one. I pushed the needle into there farther and pulled it back out again. I looked at the liquid I had just pulled from her brain. It was golden. She looked at me with a concerned face.

"Bad response?" she asked.

I nodded. "Whoever tested you, Mackenzie, made cuts in your brain causing certain parts of it to malfunction and certain parts to make you seem more high of intelligence level." I said.

She nodded. "The doctor who did it is down stairs." She said to me as I put gauze on the spot where the needle went. I gently placed medical tape on it so it wouldn't fall off.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, um what's his name?" I asked her.

"Dr. Reynolds." She said. I couldn't believe he was a spirit master as well. I never saw purple in his eyes though. Though his eyes are a different color every day. Must be contacts.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." I said putting the stuff away. "

"If there is a tomorrow." She said staring out the window.

**So, Mackenzie has a very high intelligence level and Carlisle doesn't know about her knocking half the medical staff out **** I'm about update another chapter so I'm really getting into this story I guess!**


	5. Think About It

**I hope you guys like this chapter **

_Normal POV_

FPD were working in the hospital looking for suspects, interrogating witnesses, and so much more.

Charlie Swan sat down with a man who was wearing sunglasses and had brown hair. He had smug smile when Charlie asked him the first question, "Can you describe the suspect?"

"Well, she was very young I would say about six teen years old and short for her age. She had extremely long brown hair and violet eyes." He answered honestly.

"Thank you." Charlie said. "You can be dismissed and go home and relax."

The man nodded. Instead of going out the door, when no one was looking he took the hallway where the bloody foot prints followed. He entered an office. As he walked in he noticed the crumpled up post it not. He straightened it out and laughed.

"I wonder if he got the special message I gave him." He said.

*.*.*.*.*

_Esme's POV_

Carlisle and Mackenzie returned two hours ago. Mackenzie was lying on the couch muttering something to herself. "Oh my god! Shut up!" Ezabelle yelled at her. We were all watching the news to pass the time so I as well actually had to agree it was getting annoying.

"Ezabelle, she's fine." Carlisle snapped.

"A homicide at Forks Hospital happened early this morning…" the news anchor started to say. All of us looked at Mackenzie or Carlisle.

"Witnesses say that the culprit was very young…" Mackenzie got up and started walking out until Carlisle grabbed her arm.

"Wait." He said. I grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V.

"What were you thinking?" I snapped at her trying to find out the reason.

"I was looking for Dr. Reynolds." She replied. "I didn't know if he was going to hit you….." her voice trailed off.

"What?" Carlisle asked her still grabbing ahold of her arm.

"I scared Charles he was in the waiting room I could feel him." She said sounding proud of herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Mackenzie, the point is why did you murder people?" I asked her.

"I didn't I was looking for Dr. Reynolds. He's a spirit master. In order for me to find out I needed to attack because his real identity couldn't be given away." She said.

"So, when did Charles come in the picture?" Carlisle asked her.

"When he looked at me like he was terrified." She said. "Two more days." She muttered.

"Yes, we know there are two more days don't remind us." Rosalie hissed.

"Rose." I snapped.

"Carlisle, I can fight! If I scared him off and beat up a spirit master as well as a couple of other humans we can win, Carlisle!" Mackenzie exclaimed excitingly. Carlisle stood up from the couch and put his hands on her shoulders, "No, you were totally traumatized by what happened a couple of years ago and I'm pretty sure your sister won't stand for it." He said.

"I've heard that one." Bree said silently.

"I can fight." She whimpered. Carlisle nodded.

"I know that attack at the hospital was full proof that you can kick ass, but I'm not putting you in the middle of it." He said sitting back down again. Mackenzie ran out of the room.

"We need to think this over, Carlisle. Maybe she can fight." I said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Okay, I get it!" I squealed.

"Wait one more." Carlisle said. He kissed me again and once again.

"What happened to only one more?" I giggled.

He picked me up and set me on the bed. He kissed me and I deepened the kiss by hanging my harms around his neck. He kissed me on the neck then on the lips. I kissed him back and we held on to the kiss for a while. All of a sudden I had a feeling we weren't alone. I opened my eyes to see Mackenzie. I let go of Carlisle.

"Mackenzie!" I snapped.

"Did you think it over?" she asked. Carlisle turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"I did." He said

She smiled with hope all through her eyes.

"You can fight, but only if you think you can do it." He said her.

"I don't think. _I know_." She said walking out the door.

"Seems like with a house full of kids we can't seem to get any alone time." I said.

Carlisle chuckled. "Maybe just this once." He said suggestively.


	6. Voice

**Okay, so I hope you guys like this one! Recap: Mackenzie has a high intelligence level and she wiped out half the medical staff. Charles came in and threatened Carlisle and Mackenzie is going to join the battle with Cullens. Anyways here's the chapter!**

_Esme's POV_

Tomorrow is the fight. I couldn't believe it. Charles was coming back to hurt our family along with other people I never wanted to come in contact with. All the spirit masters went south to see if they could find any vampires to eat. I was reluctant at first to let Mackenzie go, but I gave in. She should eat anyways since the big fight was tomorrow.

Carlisle sat on the couch next to me.

"I don't get why they want me." I stated.

"Charles wants you back apparently and the Volturi isn't going to do anything about because they think you should stay with your first husband." He told me putting an arm around me and pulling me closer.

"Why would he want me back? He told me I was worthless and that he hated me and there are things that he called me that I can't even say." I told him honestly. "Carlisle, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well first of all you're not worthless; you are smart, creative, passionate, loving and beautiful. I could go on forever too telling you why I love you so much. Second, I want you staying close to me forever." He told me stroking my cheek lightly.

"You promise to stay close as well right?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Of course, my love." He said getting caramel strands of hair out of my face. He kissed me lightly.

"I love you." I said to him against his lips.

He kissed me again. "I love you too." He said softly.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Mackenzie's POV_

I looked around the forest intently. I had that feeling we were being followed. I heard mumbling whispers that seemed right next to me. I looked side ways to find Ezabelle attacking a vampire and draining its venom. I stood scared trying to figure out where are all the whispers were coming from. I looked everywhere to see if anyone was trying to get my attention. I heard them again and I covered my ears. I choked back a scream. My knees got weak and I fell. My hands still covered my ears, but I could still hear voices threatening me. Just then I saw a shadow hovering me. I turned to face up.

_Charles_. I thought.

I kicked him in the groin then slid between his legs. I got up and pushed him down on the ground.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. He looked at me with purple eyes.

"Well, I knew I was going to talk to a little girl, but I didn't know it was you." Charles jeered.

"I saw you at the hospital." I said honestly. He looked at me with an expression of defeat. Then he smiled.

"Tomorrow is the fight. Are you joining in with the Cullen's?" Charles probed. I looked at him then I thought. If he found out I was fighting I'm sure he would take me away.

"No, they wouldn't let me." I lied. I started running off and he followed.

"Mackenzie!" I heard Kyle yell. I ran faster. I took turns around trees and boulders so maybe I could confuse Charles. I climbed up a tree fast. When I looked down I saw him looking around. I jumped off the branch I was on to the next tree. I hung on to a thick branch. When I saw him run off deeper into the woods, I jumped down from the tree and actually landed. I remember when my sister did that, but she ended up with a broken leg.

"Mackenzie, why did you run?" I heard Bree ask me.

"The voices told me too." I said teasingly.

"Who was that man following you?" Kyle asked with a concerned look.

"The voice." I said looking deep into the forest where Charles had ran.

"Let's head north, we're going to have to Carlisle and Esme about this so called, 'voice'." Carrie said sounding exhausted.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

We walked through the door of the Cullen's house and I saw Rosalie walk over to us.

"Did you guys find anything?" she asked us with a worried tone. I knew instantly that she was worried about Royce.

"I heard a voice and swallowed a bug while running." I said to her. She gave me a disgusted look then rolled her eyes.

"Ever since she came here she's got all attention_._"I heard her say quietly.

"No, I haven't!" I snapped. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

Rosalie shoved me up against the wall. Everyone else just looked at me. Why were they? I needed help.

"You are crazy, you know that right?" Rosalie asked me. I slid down the wall and everyone looked at me like something was wrong.

"Help?" I whimpered.

_Carrie's POV_

Mackenzie sat the leaned up against the wall mumbling words to herself. Her hands covered her ears and had sad eyes.

Esme walked in the room and kneeled down next to Mackenzie.

"Kenzie, are you okay?" she asked her. Mackenzie looked at her.

"The voices are coming back. I don't who's real and who isn't." Mackenzie cried. "Everyone sees people where they actually are. I see people where they're not. I'm not even sure if this is real now!"

Esme looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I mean to say, it's like I have my own world that no one wants to be in. The only house that's empty and I'm forced to live inside the attic of chaos." Mackenzie cried with no tears falling. "Why am I like this? Why did I have to be built this way?"

I kept wondering how seeing things that other people couldn't see would be like.

"Mackenzie, who was the man following you?" Kyle asked her.

"The voice. The voice of chaos. The voice of Charles. It was him!" she yelled still crying. Esme hugged her sister.

So, Mackenzie was being followed by Charles.

"Has she ever had fits like these and saying that voices were following her?" I asked Esme. She nodded.

"It's never been this bad though." Esme said helping Mackenzie stand up.

"Tomorrow." Mackenzie muttered.


	7. Fight or No Fight?

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Expect part two coming up this weekend! **

_Esme's POV_

All of us were sitting in the living room talking about good times we had in our human years.

"Oh my god! Carlisle, do you remember when our cousin came over and we convinced him that demons lived in the church's basement?" Ezabelle asked Carlisle chuckling. Carlisle laughed and nodded.

"That's not as funny as when mom told Esme she wasn't going to find a husband up in the tree she climbed." Mackenzie joked. I laughed and Carlisle laughed as well.

Mackenzie's laughter went away as she stood up. She looked around the room.

"Mackenzie, are you okay?" Carlisle asked her.

She screamed, fell backwards, and hit her head on the side table knocking her out.

"Kenzie!" I heard Bree yell.

"She sure picked a good time to go hopeless on you guys." I heard a voice say.

"Maria." Jasper muttered.

Alice got up and got in a protective stance in front of Jasper. I looked down at the floor because I knew they were going to fight over him. I heard a sudden gasp. It was Nessie.

"Its 2:00 in the morning." She said with a scared tone. I got really worried and Carlisle tensed. It did count as the day of the fight. I couldn't think straight.

"You may prepare, but be at the clearing as soon as possible." Maria said. She turned around on her heels on left.

I saw Mackenzie get up and rub the back of her head. She looked at her hands for a second and then she touched her cheek.

"I'm okay." She said surprisingly. I smiled. My sister was the oddball of the bunch and always has been I just loved the way she was.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

We all raced over to the clearing. I lagged behind a little so I would get there last and maybe not be noticed. As we reached the clearing I could see four figures in the distance. We all slowed down.

"Eleven to four. Don't you think this is ridiculous?" Edward asked tauntingly.

I saw Charles looking at me with a smug smile. I felt totally uncomfortable with him looking at me. I looked to my right and saw Carlisle and to my left was Mackenzie. I knew the fight was not going to go well in any sort of way.

"Let's do something to make it fair one of you guys fights one of us." Said a young man who I was guessing was Royce.

"I guess it's a deal." Edward said nodding.

"Who gets first pick?" Maria asked.

"I do." An older man said with black hair that was greying. "Ezabelle."

Ezabelle smirked and got in the ready position to fight. The man did the same. They charged at each other and their bodies slammed together. They Ezabelle tackled the man and dislocated his shoulder. All of a sudden Ezabelle screamed in pain.

"No daughter of man will treat me like that." The man said. He had kicked her in the stomach. He threw her off of him and instantly ripped her apart.

_He killed her. _ I thought horrified.

"Ezabelle!" Carlisle yelled.

"You hurt my friend." I heard Mackenzie snap.

"So?" I heard Charles say. Within moments Carlisle charged. He knocked over Charles tackling him to the ground. Mackenzie went up to the old man, kicked him in the face, then ripped his head off. I was startled by the ripping sounds of skin. I looked around noticing Royce was missing.

Suddenly, I felt a hand cover my mouth and an arm wrap around my body.

"No one moves or she dies." _Edward? _I thought.

He didn't say anything.

Mackenzie just got done finishing off Maria and Carlisle and Emmett {who had rushed over to help him} stopped attacking Charles.

Edward let go of me slowly. "Where's Royce?"

Mackenzie laughed, "In the big fire place."

I got scared because I noticed something different.

"Wait, where's Charles?" I asked. We all looked around. We couldn't find him anywhere.

"He ran." Alice said staring blankly at the ground. "He got worried and ran off. He's making another raid of spirit masters. Enough to fill a whole city. He's going to Italy we have to follow him."

I was confused, bit I knew that something more was going to come along.

END OF PART 1

**This wasn't the real fight scene probably anyone was hoping for, but when part two comes along I'm planning something epic!**


	8. Shoot

**Sorry for the wait on the upload I've been really busy lately.**

PART 2

_Normal POV_

Esme and Carlisle were walking in the forest for a while now in silence.

"How come Charles ran?" Esme asked stopping.

Carlisle stopped and looked at her. "Well, good question, I don't know."

Esme smiled, "Finally something you don't know."

Carlisle laughed and wrapped his arms around Esme. Esme laid her head on Carlisle's chest where the heart was supposed to be. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Esme said silently.

"I love you too." Carlisle said.

He kissed her on the lips gently and she kissed him back. She stroked his blonde hair with her hands. Carlisle gently backed her up against a tree. Carlisle moved his hands to Esme's hips. Esme let go and frowned.

"What is it, love?" he asked her.

Esme looked down. "Why did your dad kill Ezabelle?"

Carlisle shook his head then rolled his eyes, "I, once again, have no idea. Maybe it's because he's stupid?"

"Carlisle Cullen, you're calling someone a name? That's a first." Esme teased.

"Actually it's not." Carlisle said grinning.

"Oh it isn't now?" Esme asked putting a hand on her hip.

"No, I've called Ezabelle names and she's called me names." He said backing up a step.

Esme closed the space between them by stepping forward as well.

"Like what?" Esme asked him grinning.

Carlisle thought for a moment. "I've called her a bitch."

Esme's eyes widened, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I can't believe you would call your sister that!" she said surprised.

"We were kids and I got my beaten- I mean lesson after that." Carlisle said awkwardly.

"Wait what did you say?" Esme asked now backing up against the tree.

"I got my lesson after that." Carlisle said.

"No, you said 'beaten'." Esme tested.

"My father was a very critical pastor. He literally beat me and Ezabelle to the point where Ez ran away."

"I know how it feels."

Carlisle's eyes went sympathetic. He kissed her forehead.

"I have an idea. What if one of the Spirit Masters we have can raise Ezabelle?" Carlisle questioned.

"Good idea." Esme said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mackenzie and Carrie were in the garage. Carrie was trying to figure out what was wrong with Edward's vehicle and Mackenzie walked around the car barefoot in circles muttering things. Carrie slid out from under the car.

"Nothing wrong there." She said to herself. Carrie lifted up the hood and looked. Mackenzie screamed. There was small pieces of a smashed beer bottle scattered inside of the hood.

Mackenzie backed up to the wall. "It's him!" she screamed.

Carrie rushed over to Mackenzie with black grease smeared on her face.

"Sssh! Sssh! It's all right!" Carrie soothed.

"Make it stop! They're everywhere! All humans are being destroyed and harassed because of the evil that walks this planet! Every single home has a mean person in it. What am I saying? I never know what I'm saying." Mackenzie screamed with tears streaming down her face.

The garage door opened and they saw Jasper rush in.

"Mackenzie, calm down." Jasper said trying to calm her down with his power.

Mackenzie calmed down, but Mackenzie muttered one more thing harshly.

"Seattle."

Mackenzie punched Carrie knocking her over. Jasper went to put Mackenzie in a headlock. Instead, Mackenzie kicked him in the face just causing him to stumble backwards a little bit. Jasper grabbed Mackenzie's hand. Mackenzie flipped him over her shoulder with a grunt. Carrie got up swiftlyS and went to push Mackenzie over. She pushed Carrie through the garage wall making a hole between the living room and the garage. Edward came through the door and tried restraining Mackenzie. He ended up getting thrown onto the hood of the car. Jasper tried punching Mackenzie but instead she grabbed a wrench and hit him on the side of his head. Mackenzie out the front door of the garage and headed towards the woods. With sharp branches making cuts on her face, feet, and arms no blood dripped out of them. They were hallow. Mackenzie climbed up a tree with a slight breeze hitting her face. She stopped and looked out into the blue sky. When Mackenzie looked down she someone who she never wanted to see.

"Hey, bitch, you want your sister safe?" Charles's voice called with a laugh. "Too bad."

Charles pulled out a gun and shot it in Mackenzie's direction.

_Mackenzie fell down the tree and hit the ground with a thud._

**Sorry about the chapter! :)**


	9. Why Seperate?

**OKAY so I'm planning right now on three parts and I'm working on an outline for a book called **_**Why Has the Beam Gone?**_** And it's going to be about Mackenzie telling her life before Esme jumped off the cliff.**

_Esme POV_

Carlisle had recently called a family meeting. We were all in the living room sitting or standing.

"Ezabelle and I have decided something." Carlisle began looking at each and every one of us. "We need to separate for a little while to figure where we're all headed for." I thought for a moment. _He is going to separate our family?_

"It's not exactly a separation. For three weeks some of us will be going places to look up on the Spirit Masters coming for Esme." Carlisle said.

"Wait I thought the Rev. and Maria were killed by Kenzie." Emmett stated. Mackenzie grinned.

"You can die more than once, Emmett." Mackenzie giggled.

"Mackenzie has a point. Spirit Masters can raise people from the dead, more than once, which they have done. Ezabelle and I have decided who is going where. Emmett, Mackenzie, Ezabelle, and I are going to London for three weeks taking a look at the Cathedral there where my father used to pastor. We have a good feeling that he's there. Kyle, Carrie, Rosalie, and Alice are all going to Ashland to eavesdrop on Charles's home. The rest will be staying here to protect the home." Carlisle said with a sad expression on his face. I have a feeling he didn't want to leave.

"Carlisle, why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"It's the only way, bitch." Ezabelle said rolling her eyes to me. Carlisle's emotion changed as he turned around to look at Ez. I wasn't hurt by being called a bitch I've been called worse. Carlisle's face changed from disappointed to infuriated. I heard a growl come from Carlisle's throat and it totally scared me to see him like that.

"Look, Ez, no one asked for your two cents." Carlisle snapped.

"Forget it, Carlisle!" Ez snapped back walking towards him.

"Ezabelle Cullen!" Carlisle yelled.

"What the hell like she cares, she's been called worse." Ezabelle said gesturing to me.

Carlisle glanced at me with dark eyes that scared me causing me to step back a little. Ezabelle then punched Carlisle in the face which would've made his nose bleed if he was human. I put a hand over my mouth in shock.

"Ezabelle, cut it out!" Carlisle yelled really loud. Esme and Carlisle started snapping at each other simultaneously so it was hard to understand what they were saying.

I had it just about there. I've heard fighting like this, but the last time I heard this I got a beer bottle smashed on my head. All the kids were just watching besides Mackenzie who was covering her ears. I remembered her doing that when mom and dad fought.

"Stop!" I yelled. The room was silent. I had to leave the room because all eyes were on me making me feel overwhelmed. As I walked out I felt Carlisle's hand grab mine. Reluctantly, I slid my hand out of his walking until I got to the outside door. My hand was on it and no one was around. Could I do it?

"You're not leaving are you?" I heard Mackenzie ask. I turned and she had two tear drops streaming down her face. I walked over to her and brushed the tears out of her eyes.

"I need to have a moment alone." I said.

"We're leaving tomorrow night." Mackenzie sniffled.

"I know." I sighed. I couldn't stand the sight of Carlisle's face when he had had that look.

"_Esme!" I heard Mackenzie laugh. "I found it first!"_

_I followed her up the stairs of my house as she held my apple._

"_I know, but I was going to eat it first. As soon as she reached the top step she slipped and tumbled backwards and ran into me. We both rolled down the stairs. When we reached the bottom we both laughed. It was just like how we used to play when we were younger. _

"_What the hell is that?" I heard Charles yell as soon as the door slammed._

I shivered at the memory and Mackenzie looked at me with feared eyes. I felt dizzy and starved. I had never gone hunting because I was too afraid to leave the house without Carlisle. I had lied to him saying I already hunted even though my eyes were dark. I stumbled backwards falling on the ground. Then I felt my body go on fire.

The last thing I heard was Mackenzie's piercing and painful scream, "Esme!"

**I like leaving off with cliff hangers **** Review!**


	10. Why Do You Need to Leave?

**Umm… this next chapter is pure proof why this story is rated teen…**

_Carlisle's POV_

I had just scared my own wife. How could I do such a thing.

"Esme!" I heard Mackenzie scream. I rushed outside of the room to find Esme on the floor not moving. I dropped to my knees and picked body slightly off the floor. I hugged her body against my chest.

"Esme?" I mumbled with my voice shaking.

"Carlisle…." I heard her voice say weakly. I looked into her dark black eyes that showed she hadn't eaten in a while.

"Edward!" I yelled. Edward knelt down and took Esme in his arms. "Go and take her hunting and bring the animal to her. Do you understand?" I demanded. He didn't say anything.

"Do you understand?" I snapped. "If you do not get blood in her now she'll die. Run as fast as you can, Edward."

Edward got up and ran outside. Mackenzie cried with crystal tears streaming down her face. She held her fore head and screamed.

"No make it stop!" she yelled. Jasper cringed then his face straightened out. Mackenzie breathed slower and slower. She grinned. "Thank you, Jasper." Mackenzie closed her eyes and it reminded me of Esme when she was sixteen. I felt calmer too as well. I breathed in hard and out easy.

*.*.*.*.*

I sat up on my bed and I was talking on the phone to Dr. Falon one of my friends at work. I was worried about Esme. They hadn't returned in two days.

_So I guess ever since the homicide boss has been upset. _Dr. Falon said.

"Yeah he has-" I looked up and saw Esme. I smiled. "Hey can I call you back?" I asked Dr. Falon.

_Yup, see you tomorrow. _The line went dead and I put the phone on the night stand. I got up and kissed Esme. I could feel her trying to let go, but for some reason I didn't. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I put my hands on her hips and pulled her even closer. I'm glad vampires didn't have to breath. Esme kicked the door shut while still kissing me. I went to bring her over to the bed, but I lost control and pushed her against the wall.

"Carlisle…" she moaned. I moved my tongue into her mouth as she stroked my hair with her hands. I started kissing her neck. She started unbuttoning my navy blue shirt. I went back to her lips and unbuttoned her jeans and she slid them off herself still keeping her lips on mine. I let go and tore off her shirt. I went back to kissing her. She started unbuttoning my pants and then I slid them off. I led her to the bed and slid her on top of me.

For hours, it seemed, we made sweet love. "Carlisle?" I heard Esme's voice tremble.

"What is it, my love?" I replied.

I kissed her chin, her forehead, than both of her eye lids. "Well, I was wondering what the kids are doing because you never know with Emmett." She said giggling.

I went nose to nose with her. "I think you worry too much and if you keep talking I'm going to think you talk too much."

I kissed her lightly as she laughed quietly. I rubbed noses with her.

"You really think I talk too much?" Esme whispered in my ear with a flirty tone.

"Well," I joked. She looked at me with her jaw dropped and eyebrows raised. She sat which made me sit up because she was now below me.

"Fine." She said reaching for her clothes that were on the floor. I grabbed her hand and kissed her. She slapped my cheek playfully and giggled.

"Okay! I think we might need to go see how the kids are doing." Esme laughed.

I put my arms around her and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms my neck and pulled her face close to mine. We were nose to nose.

I brushed my lips against hers gently. "Not right now, Esme."

She kissed me hard knocking me over.

We finally found some alone time the day before I left. What was I going to do without her? I know Edward and Jasper would be with her, but was I really willing to leave my beautiful wife behind in danger?

_You're helping her by leaving. _I thought to myself. What was I saying, I was lost without her.

"Do you really have to leave for three weeks tomorrow?" she asked against my lips. I pushed my lips against hers.

"Don't say that, I'm already worked up about it already." I told her.

The moonbeam showed through the window, the only light in the room. It showed on Esme's skin making her look more incredible and I thought it was impossible to make someone that beautiful and have a bastard like Charles take advantage of her. We kissed until it seemed like there was nothing else to worry about.


End file.
